


Pool time

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, nathan buckley - Fandom, sport - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Life at the football hub
Kudos: 2





	Pool time

The sun was shining in Queensland and flowers were blooming. Spring was in the air and finals just around the corner. Nathan Buckley headed down to the hotel pool to swim a few laps. It was just after lunch and most of the boys were either playing video games or having their afternoon nap. Barefoot and a towel around his shoulders, budgy smugglers itching to get wet, Bucks was in his element. This was the holiday lifestyle he could get used to. He entered the pool area and it was quiet. Peaceful. No one around. Absolutely perfect.  
Bucks set his wallet and towel on one of the beach chairs and went over to the diving board. He did a few stretches to limber up and then perfected a perfect dive into the pool. He did freestyle for the first 5 laps, backstroke for the next 5, then about 4 laps of butterfly. He was just about to start his final leg of breaststroke (saving the best for last - one of his top 5 swimming strokes) when a huge splash of water hit him right in the face. Bucks wiped the water out of his eyes and mouth and looked around. Someone burst out of the water next to him and yelled "Hi Bucks!" with a huge grin.  
Bucks blinked. Ah. Jordan De Goey, his blond hair plastered to his head, was bobbing in the water next to him.  
"You want to play Marco Polo with us?" Jordan asked, excitedly.  
Bucks paused. He was about to answer with a "no" when another huge splash occurred on his other side. He turned around and waited for them to surface. A dark head of hair popped up with a cheery grin. Brayden Maynard. Of course.  
"We're gonna play Marco polo!" Brayden said just as excitedly as Jordan.  
while Brayden and Jordan splashed around, Bucks made his way to the steps. More players were milling around the pool like Tyler and Callum Brown, Isaac Quaynor, and Trey Ruscoe who all seemed up for a game of Marco Polo. They were jumping in the pool with as much vigour as Jordan and Brayden, and Bucks could hear them all screaming MARCO and POLO as he made his exit of the pool area. What he would give for his own personal pool.


End file.
